


Zip Me?

by PeachyBaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Masturbation, Kara Fantasizes ™, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: Inspired by Lesly-Oh 's and Sango-blep's drawings on tumblrKara helps unzip Lena's dress, and a tender moment is had.





	1. Chapter 1

There's a certain comfort in the silence in Lena's office. Kara's sitting on the couch, tucked under some plush blanket, sketchbook in hand. The soft sound of charcoal against paper filling the room. Lena sits at her desk, finishing up the last of her work, before they were set to head to Kara's apartment.   
Lena stands up, almost abruptly, startling Kara out of her own thoughts.

"Unzip me?" Lena asks quietly and Kara flushes bright pink.

"I- um, yes. But what for, exactly?" Kara stutters, only turning her a darker shade of embarrassed. Lena chuckles to herself,

"This dress has been driving me crazy all day. I keep a change of more comfortable clothes here at the office for late nights, and I'm dying in this thing. Incredibly itchy," Lena says, matter afactly.   
Kara sets down the sketchpad, standing up and moving to Lena.

"Sure thing, wouldn't want you to die," She chuckles lamely at her own joke before deflating. Lena Luthor had a way of making her even more awkward than she previously thought possible.   
Lena turns her back to her. The low back of the red dress letting her shoulder blades peek over the back. With trembling hands she's pulling down the zipper. Revealing pale skin to the cold light of the office. Kara's head spins, Her fingers hooking gently under the fabric of Lena's dress, brushing gently against Lena's hip.

"You're beautiful," Kara whispers, the quiet soaking up her words, and Lena's shivers at the sweet words.  
Kara looks fondly at two small freckles towards the middle of the woman's spine. She's smoothing her fingers softly over the skin there before she can think, letting her fingers trace a line from the top of Lena's spine, down, earning a heady gasp from Lena.  
That pulls Kara quickly out of her reverie,

"I'm sorry, uhm. You wanna find that change of clothes?" Kara's hands leave their place resting at the bottom of Lena's spine.   
Lena spins, quickly pressing a soft kiss to Kara's cheek, another one at the edge of her lips.

"Thank you," she murmurs, pulling back.

"Anything for you," Kara smiles nervously.

The kiss lingers on her cheek the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Its one am and Kara cant stop thinking about Lena Luthor; the pink hue she had turned when Kara had complimented her, her smile, her laugh. (The soft brush of her lips against Kara's cheek)   
The soft dip of her spine, the way her hip had fit so nicely under Kara's palm.  
Lena was cruelly soft, begging to be touched. And the jut of her shoulders had called out to be kissed.  
Reveling in a daydream, Kara imagines sliding her hand up Lena's ribs, the older woman letting out a gasp as her fingers trace patterns against the softness under her breast. Lena's hand finds Kara's under her dress, eagerly urging her finger up to cup her breast in her hand, covering it.   
Lena moans softly as Kara's hand palms at her chest, feeling her nipple pebble against the flat of her palm.

"Kara," the word is breathed out like a plea.  
Kara can feel so much, every little dip every freckle (feel her heart beat under her skin). Hear all the soft lilting sounds Lena makes.  
The fragile feel to her voice has Kara sliding her other hand down the front of the dress.

"Want you so bad," Kara murmurs,  
hot air hitting the shell of Lena's ear, making her shudder.

"Then have me," Lena says, and Kara eagerly complies, her fingers slipping unceremoniously into Lena's panties.

Kara's pulled out of the fantasy by her phone ringing loudly next to her ear, and hot shame, sitting in het gut.  
She clears her throat. Her hand retreating out of her own sleep shorts.   
She reaches for the phone, and answers blindly,

"Mmm, Alex, what do you want," Kara says grumpily, only Alex (her beautiful worrying Alex) would call her this late.

"Uuhh, Kara, it's Lena sorry to interrupt I shouldn't ha-" Kara's face turns bright pink unbeknownst to her caller.

"OH! My god! I am so sorry, hi Lee! What are you uh, callin me for at this..." she glances at her watch (1:30 PM) "time of ni- morning?"

"Uhm, in an unusual fit of forgetfulness, I think I left my wallet at your place today?" There's a bit of a pause, "could I come get it before I go into the office?"

"Uh yeah, what time?"

"It would be like, 4:30? So i could get to the office by 5?" Lena sounds guilty

"Jesus Lee you wake up too early for your own good, but yeah of course, I'll see you then," Kara's surprised it doesn't sound shakier

"Thanks Kara, I'll see you soon."

The phone line goes dead, and Kara sighs heavily.

Lena Luthor's gonna be the death of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame Sango-blep on tumblr for this.


End file.
